encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Pat Boone
video | right | 300px right | 300px | jaren-actief = 1954 - heden | genre = R&B Ballade Blues | label = Republic Dot London Stateside Hip-O Gold Label Oak Eclipse MCA | website = http://www.patboone.com | imdb = 0004769 }} Charles Eugene Patrick (Pat) Boone (Jacksonville (Florida), 1 juni 1934) is een Amerikaanse zanger en acteur. Aanvankelijk maakte hij rock-'n-roll, later in zijn carrière stapte hij over op gospelmuziek. Biografie Boone groeide op in Nashville, in de staat Tennessee en begon in 1954 platen op te nemen voor Republic Records. In 1955 bracht hij een cover uit van de single "Ain't That a Shame" van Fats Domino, en verbrak de verkooprecords van de originele uitvoering aanzienlijk. Het is representatief voor de beginperiode van Boones loopbaan, die vooral gericht was op het oppoetsen van rhythm-and-blues-hits tot meer toegankelijke versies, waardoor de rock-'n-roll-deuntjes een veel groter publiek bereikten. Dit ging echter niet ten koste van de originele uitvoerenden, want ook hen bracht hij onder de aandacht. Bluesartiest Little Richard zei ooit: "het was Pat Boone die me miljonair maakte". Boone had het imago van een frisse vlotte jongen, die zowel tieners als hun ouders aansprak. Zijn zangstijl, een volle bariton, volgde in de lijn van zijn idool Bing Crosby. Al snel stapte hij dan ook meer en meer over op het zingen van ballades. In populariteit moest Pat Boone eind jaren 50 alleen Elvis Presley boven zich dulden. En net als Elvis deed hij een poging tot wat acteerwerk. Hoewel hij aanzienlijk minder films maakte dan Elvis, wordt er gezegd dat zijn films aanzienlijk meer kwaliteit hadden. Elvis zei zelf over Pat Boone: "He is one of the nicest guys I've ever met." Zijn opname voor de titelsong van de film 'April Love' uit 1957 werd genomineerd voor een Oscar. Pat schreef ook de titelsong voor de film 'Exodus'. Omdat hij zichzelf zag als een devote wedergeboren christen, weigerde hij muziek en filmrollen die tegen zijn morele standaarden ingingen, inclusief rollen met toenmalig sekssymbool Marilyn Monroe. Verdere activiteiten behelsden het presenteren van televisieprogramma's eind jaren 50, en in de jaren 60 startte hij met schrijven van zelfhulpboeken voor pubers. Door een invasie van Britse rock-'n-roll-artiesten als The Rolling Stones, The Beatles en The Kinks eindigde Boones carrière als hitmachine, hoewel hij in de jaren 60 nog steeds plaatjes bleef maken. In de jaren 70 stapte hij over op gospelmuziek en country, en bleef hij optreden in andere media, met name op de radio. Momenteel is hij diskjockey van een populaire Amerikaanse 'gouwe-ouwe'-zender en runt hij zijn eigen platenmaatschappij, die plaatjes uit de jaren 50, die geen plek meer krijgen binnen de grote platenlabels, opnieuw uitbrengt. Boone trouwde in 1953 met Shirley Lee Foley, dochter van Red Foley, en kreeg met haar vier dochters: Cherry, Lindy, Debby en Laury. In de jaren 60 en 70 toerde de familie rond als gospelartiesten en maakten ze gospelalbums als The Pat Boone Family en The Family Who Prays. In 1997 bracht Boone een album uit met de titel No More Mr. Nice Guy, met daarop een collectie van heavymetalcovers, opgepoetst om te passen in de Pat Boone-stijl. Om reclame te maken voor het album verscheen hij op de uitreiking van de 'American Music Awards' in zwart leer. Zijn respectabele imago was hij daarmee in één klap kwijt, in elk geval onder grote delen van zijn aanhang onder conservatieve christenen. Door deze actie werd hij ontslagen bij 'Gospel America', een televisieprogramma van de zender 'Trinity Broadcasting Network'. Wel werd de muziek van deze cd vaak gebruikt in de pauzes van hardrock- en heavymetalconcerten en viel de cd in de smaak bij de wat oudere garde hardrockers die er de humor wel van inzagen en de uitvoering van de nummers, met onder andere een koor en een geheel orkest, wel konden waarderen. De afgelopen decennia zijn de covers van Pat Boone stelselmatig geweerd door de meerderheid van de 'gouwe-ouwe'-zenders. Hoewel Pat Boone een cruciale rol speelde in de popularisering van de rock-'n-roll, wordt hij daar vooralsnog niet om erkend. Hoe dan ook, in 2003 werden in elk geval zijn gospelopnamen door de 'Gospel Music Association' van Nashville erkend en toegevoegd aan de Gospel Music Hall of Fame. Boone woont in Los Angeles met zijn vrouw Shirley. Ze zijn invloedrijke en gerespecteerde leden van de 'Kerk op weg' in San Fernando Valley. Discografie Singles * 1954 – I need someone * 1955 – Ain't that a shame, At my front door (crazy little mama), Gee whittakers, No arms can ever hold you, Two hearts * 1956 – Chains of love, Friendly persuasion, Howdy!, Just as long as I'm with You, Long tall Sally * 1957 – A closer walk with thee, Anastasia, Begin the beguine, Bernadine, Don't forbid me, I almost lost my mind, I'll be home, I'm waiting just for You, Love letters in the sand, Remember You're mine, Rich in love, There's a gold mine in the sky, Tutti frutti, Why baby why * 1958 – April love, A wonderful time up there, Cathedral in the pines, Cherie, For my good fortune, Gee but it's lonely, If dreams came true, I love You, I'm in love again, It's too soon to know, Loluela, Santa Claus is comin' to town, Shot gun boogie, Stardust, Sugar moon, Technique, That's how much I love You, When the swallows come back to Capistrano, White Christmas, Yes indeed! * 1959 – A fools hall of fame, Beyond the sunset, For a penny, Good rockin' tonight, I'll remember tonight, My faithful heart, The wang dang taffy-apple tango, Twixt twelve and twenty, With the wind and the rain in Your hair * 1960 – Alabam, Candy sweet, Dear John, Delia gone, Moonglow, Spring rain, Walking the floor over You, (welcome) New lovers, Words * 1961 – All hands on deck, Big cold wind, Moody river, Send me the pillow that you dream on, That's my desire, The exodus song * 1962 – I'll see you in my dreams, Johnny will, Pictures in the fire, Quando Quando Quando, Speedy Gonzales, Ten lonely guys * 1963 – Mexican Joe * 1965 – Pearly shells Hitnoteringen |- |align="left"|''Love letters in the sand''||1957||01-08-1957||2||28|| |- |align="left"|''Begin the beguine''||1957||01-12-1957||9||8|| |- |align="left"|''April love''||1958||01-01-1958||4||28|| |- |align="left"|''Sugar moon''||1958||01-07-1958||8||12|| |- |align="left"|''I'll remember tonight''||1959||01-04-1959||15||4|| |- |align="left"|''Quando, quando, quando''||1962||01-06-1962||4||16|| |- |align="left"|''Speedy Gonzales''||1962||01-07-1962||1 (1wk)||16|| |} Albums * 1957 - Pat; Four By Pat; Pat Boone; Pat's Great Hits; Hymns We Love; April Love (soundtrack) * 1959 - Tenderly * 1961 - Moody River; White Christmas * 1962 - Pat Boone's Golden Hits; State Fair (soundtrack) * 1997 - Pat Boone, In A Metal Mood; No More Mr. Nice Guy Radio 2 Top 2000 |- |align=left|''Bernadine''||'1447'||-||-||-||1932||-||-||1926||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- |align=left|''Love Letters in the Sand''||'1089'||1218||1488||1710||1190||1762||1703||1553||1689||1576||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- |align=left|''Speedy Gonzales''||'1818'||1906||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |} Films * 1957 - April Love * 1957 - Bernardine * 1958 - Mardi Gras * 1959 - Journey to the Center of the Earth * 1961 - All Hands on Deck * 1962 - State Fair * 1962 - The Main Attraction * 1963 - Grüsse aus Zürich (televisiefilm) * 1963 - The Yellow Canary * 1964 - Goodbye Charlie * 1964 - Never Put It in Writing * 1964 - The Horror of It All * 1965 - The Greatest Story Ever Told * 1967 - The Perils of Pauline * 1969 - The Pigeon (televisiefilm) * 1970 - The Cross and the Switchblade * 1996 - Bad Hair Day: The Videos * 2010 - The Rooneys (korte televisiefilm) Externe links * Officiële website * Categorie:Amerikaans zanger